


The Eye of Captain Kidd

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [43]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Curse Breaking, Curses, F/F, F/M, Gen, Skeletons, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Louis and Clementine go on a double date with Ruby and Aasim where things don't go according to plan...
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running), Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon & Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 3





	The Eye of Captain Kidd

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)
> 
> A special thanks to my friends, daisystars and Taurusicorn2400 for helping me brainstorm for this fic. Check them out if you want some more sweet, sweet TWDG fanfics.

Louis’ boots thunked gently against the wooden steps as he made his way above decks. The bright afternoon sun made the pirate captain lift up a hand to shield his eyes as a warm smile overtook his face. The gentle sea breeze brushed through his hair, causing his dreadlocks to sway this way and that as his gaze traversed the upper deck of Ol’ Kickass. Willy and AJ were in the midst of a rather lively duel. Each young pirate threw around piratey insults with such heart that none of the older members of the crew wanted to let them know that their insults made little to no sense. Willy hopped up onto the edge of the ship and wrapped his arm around a rope while he gave a toothy grin to his friend.

“Hey that’s not fair!” AJ gave an angry pout, his nose scrunching in annoyance as he looked at his older friend.

“It’s totally fair! Right, Tenn?” Willy’s question made the gentlest of the pirates glance up from the sketch he was doing of their duel with a small smile.

“I feel like it's a bit unfair,” Tenn’s words made Willy give a groan, a small frown pulling on his lips.

“Fine,” Willy hopped down. “I’m still gonna kick your ass though!”   
“Heh, you wish, stupidhead,” AJ lunged forward with his wooden sword which Willy blocked with a laugh. 

Louis chuckled softly as he shook his head. He was glad that the youngest of the pirates were having fun and not feeling a care in the world. His eyes wandered over to Marlon who was sidestepping this way and that as Rosie wagged her short stub tail and panted happily. A worn-down, twisted series of old clothes that formed the pitbull’s makeshift toy was in Marlon’s hand before he gave a hefty toss towards the wheel. The drool-covered rag toy landed beside Omar’s feet, causing the cook to stop his conversation with Brody about the favorite locations they had discovered thanks to their life of piracy.

Brody looked confused for a moment until she saw Rosie bounding forward and lunging at the toy with a playful wag of her tail. The pitbull happily munched on the toy while Brody and Omar crouched down and began to shower her with many loving pats. Louis glanced over towards the center of the deck where Prisha and Violet lay in a hammock. Violet’s arms dangled over the side while Prisha’s arm was protectively wrapped around her love. The hammock gently swayed from the wind. The two seemed to be in a serene state of peace now that they were in each other's arms.

“Are you prepared?” Aasim’s voice made Louis turn his attention to the starboard side of the ship where his friend and cartographer stolled forward in his sharp red pirate coat. His fluffy shirt collar and lacey wrists always made Louis chuckle internally but after being berated by Ruby a few times about teasing Aasim on this topic, Louis felt it best to just leave it be. 

“I sure am!” Louis gave a big grin to his friend. “A date with my darling and two of my dear friends in the fair town of Silvermoon. Nothing could make me happier!”

Aasim’s eyes flickered with an emotion Louis was unsure of when he said the name of the town but it was gone in an instant. Before Louis could pry, the warm, comforting voice of their ship’s healer appeared. Ruby walked beside Clementine who shared a kind smile with Louis as she made her way towards him. “What are y’all talking about?”

“Simply the joys of being able to share this splendid day with our loves,” Aasim leaned over and placed a tender, soft kiss on Ruby’s cheek. The romantic gesture made Ruby’s already red cheek grow brighter as she looked over at Aasim.

“Aww you’re too sweet, Pookie,” Her hand reached for her love’s, intertwining it with her own. 

“So where are we heading today?” Clementine asked with excitement in her eyes. 

“I say we grab some grub in the finest establishment,” Louis played with his captain hat for a second before jogging forward and interlocking his hand with Clem’s. The gesture made Clementine’s smile grow. 

“Sounds good to me. Should we head out?” She looked over at the other couple who both nodded.

“Yes, let’s.” Aasim led the way with Ruby down towards the docks while Clementine and Louis followed close behind. Clementine leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Louis’ cheek, causing the pirate to give a goofy grin before his eyes grew large as his love snatched his hat and placed it on her head.

“You’re quite the sneaky one,” Louis smiled over at Clemenitne who had a smug expression on her face.

“True. I just thought that the hat would look good on me,”

“You look beautiful,” Louis whispered, causing both pirates to blush. Louis quickly cleared his throat and looked back toward Ol’ Kickass. “We’ll be back before sunset. Make sure to keep the ship safe.”

“Aye aye, captain,” Mitch gave a smirk from the port end of the ship before he turned his attention back to the younger pirates. “I’m gonna show you how to fuck up some bandits.”

Clementine shook her head and continued to walk beside Louis. The two couples made their way into the town.

“I saw that Prisha and Violet were conked out of the upper deck hammock,” Ruby spoke up as she led the way with Aasim. 

“It seems they stayed up all of last night working on a new fighting technique for Violet to help with her blindspots.” Aasim stated, his eyes looking a little sad at the last part of his sentence.

“So that’s what all the noise was last night. Now wonder they passed out,” Clementine exclaimed.

“Yeah, I got up for watch duty on the crow’s nest and I saw them practicing.” Louis added. The four were silent for a moment, taking in the loss their friend had received to heart. Louis glanced down, worried about Clementine’s peg leg.

“Caught ya!” Clementine’s playful voice startled Louis as he looked up at her.

“Shit, sorry.” he apologized. “I didn’t mean to stare.”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Clementine’s smile faltered for a second when she saw that her words did little to lift up Louis’ mood. “Hey, I’m going to be careful. If I feel like the pain gets to be too much, I’ll let you know.”

“There’s nothing to worry about, Louis,” Ruby looked back at her friend. “With the three of us here we could drag Clem back to Ol’ Kickass if we needed to.”

Louis gave a short nod.

“Let’s focus on the double date,” Aasim’s voice drew the others’ attention. “I happen to know of a great place here called The Lost Cove. Surprisingly, even though it bears that name it has awful seafood but their chicken dish with rosemary and garlic potatoes is phenomenal.”

“Sounds delicious,” Clementine’s stomach practically growled at the thought of the food.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Louis stopped in his tracks causing the other three to do the same. “How do you know about good food in this port town? We’ve never set foot in Silvermoon before.”

Aasim’s eyes grew slightly large before he glanced at the ground. “Well, you see,” He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, “This was one of towns I pulled a con in,”   
“Really?” Ruby looked surprised at that as did the other two before they burst out laughing.

“Better watch out for the guards then or they might recognize you and think you’re itching for another good con!” Louis gave his friend a teasing smile.

“No, they won't. He didn’t have his goatee back then,” Clementine’s words made Louis chuckle harder.

“Holy shit, you’re right!”   
“No, she isn't’!” Aasim gave an angry huff. “I  _ did _ have my goatee back then.” His words did little to stop the couple from laughing though until Ruby spoke up.

“Now, wait a gosh darn minute. Aasim is a different man than he was back then. He’s changed.”

Aasim smiled lovingly at Ruby then looked back at the pair. “That’s right.”

Louis and Clementine quieted down before the pirate captain spoke up. “True, he’s a pirate now which is a far more respectable profession than con artist,” 

Clementine snorted at Louis’ words until she saw the look that Ruby was giving. With a nudge to his ribs Louis glanced up, the smile disappearing on his face as he cleared his throat.

“Chicken sounds good. Lead the way,” Louis’ words closed off the teasing and they continued through the town. Aasim led the way, pointing out different spots and shops that he said were good. Clementine and Louis shared some looks, knowing that they’d tease Aasim later when they had the chance. 

“Ah, here it is,” Aasim’s voice made the group stop as their eyes wandered up towards the sign. It read “The Lost Cove” is faded golden letters. One of the hinges on the sign had broken, leaving it dangling awkwardly towards one side. “Don’t let the sign fool you. This place has good food. You have my word on that.”

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s head in,” Ruby took a step forward before Aasim opened the door and held it open for his love. His hand that still held hers guided her forward. Once Ruby had made it inside the cartographer held open the door for the other two who gave their thanks as they entered. 

Entering the tavern, the group was hit with the smell of ale and the lingering aroma of food roasting on a fire somewhere nearby. The scent made Clementine’s stomach growl which led the pirate to give a small, embarrassed smile.

“That table looks nice,” Ruby walked toward a corner table. Aasim jogged forward and quickly got the stool from Ruby, pulling it out for her to take a seat. Louis soon followed suit, giving a small bow as he pulled out the chair for his lady. Once Ruby and Clementine were seated the two remaining pirates took their spots around the table. 

A girl with black hair and piercing green eyes walked forward towards their table with a welcoming smile. “What will you be having today?” 

“Two of the crowned chicken specials,” Aasim held up two fingers with a friendly smile. “And four tankards of ale.”

“Sure thing,” The girl disappeared within seconds. The four pirates sat around, their eyes quickly checking to see if any wanted posters of them or their crew had made it to this small patch of the seven seas. After a thorough examination proved that no wanted posters were anywhere near they began to relax just as the tankards of ale showed up. The four of them drank and made small, simple conversation while they waited for their meal to arrive. 

Louis was in the middle of one of his favorite tales that he had in his repertoire from his years as a pirate. It was about the time that Mitch accidentally smooched a sea creature and ended up catching his pants in the rigging. It was around then that the two platters of food arrived. The serving girl put down the platters filled with chicken roasted to perfection. The crispy skin shone lightly with grease and juice trailed down the roast birds’ sides. The smells of the different spices that brought out the chicken’s mild yet tempting taste made their mouths water. Surrounding the roast chicken were small fingerling potatoes cooked with herbed butters and sprinkled with salt. After the girl had placed down the plates and wished them a pleasant meal the pirates began to eat. Louis and Clementine tore apart the chicken, each of them tossing food back and forth and bartering for different parts of each other’s meal while Ruby and Aasim took their time, delicately slicing the meat and giving balanced, fair servings, only eating once they had gotten enough of everything on their plates. 

“Honestly,” Ruby shook her head, “Would it kill you to have some table manners?”

“Sowwy,” Clementine apologized with her mouth full. Specks of chicken and potatoes shot out, causing Louis to snort, getting ale up his nose and into the back of his throat. Clementine gave her love a few whacks on the back before they both continued to eat. Aasim tsked in disapproval but that seemed to do little to improve the pair’s eating habits. After a while though Louis and Clementine restrained their hunger and worked on showing basic table manners. That made a small, appreciative smile to appear on Ruby’s face that remained there for the rest of the meal. 

After the chickens were picked clean, the potatoes demolished, the tankards dry of ale and the meal paid, the four pirates decided to head out. “Gotta say, Aasim. That was really delicious,” Clementine gave a warm smile to her friend who seemed proud that his memory had served him well. 

“Yeah! Man, if our luck remains, maybe the others can get a share of this food too,” Louis gave a grin before intertwining his fingers with Clementine’s once more. Ruby moved forward and held the door for them.

“Thank you, my treasure,” Aasim walked out and held the door so that Ruby could step through. The two shared a loving smile then proceeded to catch up with the other couple. They walked through an alley to return to the center of town. Clementine was about to speak up and ask what they should do next when a voice appeared in front of them.

“Excuse me,” A frail voice called out, making them all look forward. A person with a dirty grey shawl moved forward and stopped before Louis. “Have I seen you before?”

The four shared a concerned look for a split second.

“I don’t think you have, “ Louis gave a charismatic smile. “I have a pretty common face so I bet you’ve just seen someone like me,” 

“I don’t think so,” The elder shook their head, their face scrunching up in concentration. “I think I would remember a face like yours.” 

“Oh! Thank you,” Louis gave a smile, showing that he was genuinely touched. “But sorry, you have the wrong person.

“Hmmm, well I’d still like to give you this.” The person reached into their pocket, withdrawing a necklace with a leather chain. The centerpiece of the necklace was a translucent stone which held a deep blood red splotch in the center of it. Something about the necklace drew Louis’ eye, mesmerizing him as he got lost staring in its depths. 

“How many ducats do you wish to sell it for?” Aasim raised an eyebrow, thinking that the elder would surely spout some tale of this necklace and say it was worth far more coins than it truly was. 

“None,” The person’s statement made all of them look shocked, taken aback by that response. Before any could speak up the elder reached for Louis' hand, placing the necklace in his grasp. The stone was cold to the touch as Louis’ grip tightened round it.

“Why-” Louis paused when he looked up and noticed that the shawled person was nowhere to be seen.

“That was… odd,” Clementine glanced around left and right for any sign of the person.

“They sure were a speedy fella,” Ruby responded, her mind still trying to figure out how they disappeared so quickly. “Louis? What are you doing?”   
The redhead’s question drew everyone’s attention to Louis who had fastened the necklace around his neck. He turned around dramatically, his tailcoat fluttering in the wind. 

“I thought I’d give it a try. It was a gift after all. It would be rude to not wear it,” He gave a big grin. 

“Idiot,” Aasim shook his head. “What if that necklace has some curse on it?”

That made Louis’ eyes widen for a split second before he waved a hand dismissively. “Nah, you worry too much. So, Clem, how do I look?”

“You look great. I think it adds to your looks,” Clementine’s smile grew when she saw how flustered that compliment had made Louis. 

He cleared his throat and gave a goofy smile. “Well if my darling loves it, what more confirmation do I need,” Louis pulled on the sides of his pirate coat. “So, where to next?”

“Well, I saw a cave on the beach a walk west from Ol’ Kickass. We could head there.” Ruby offered.

“A cave?” Clementine tilted her head slightly before an excited smile overtook her features. “Sounds interesting. Who knows what we could find there.”

“Sea glass, shells, maybe even treasure,” Louis beamed at the thought.

“I highly doubt it,” Aasim added dryly.

“Aww come one, Pookie. There’s no need to be a wet rag. Let’s go and explore it,” Ruby gave Aasim’s hand a gentle squeeze. The cartographer looked down at his love with a warm smile. “Alright, my dove. Let’s explore the cave.”

“Hear, hear!” Louis cheered and led the way, taking long strides and chatting happily with the other three about what they could possibly find. Ruby and Clementine chimed in here and there adding their own guesses while Aasim very occasionally added his input. The warm white sands covered their shoes as they made their way towards the cave. The aura emitting from it made all four pause for a second in awe. An eerie yet tempting feeling came from inside. Whatever lay within the cave was calling to them and the four pirates listened as they made their way within. Once inside, however, they were filled with disappointment. All the cave held was a few rocks and pebbles and a small, measly body of water. Droplets fell down from the ceiling of the cave, making the water ripple as the sound echoed throughout the cave. 

“Well, this was a disappointment,” Aasim gave a sad sigh. Clearly he had been excited about the impossible possibilities too. 

“Well, it’s still a cool-looking cave,” Clementine took a step forward. “I think I see something sparkling on the walls.”

Ruby joined her friend at those words and held out her hand to one of the cave walls. Her fingers brushed against small crystals that were embedded within it. 

“It does look pretty,” Ruby shared a smile with Clementine.

“True, at the very least this makes for a cool date spo-” Louis’ smile disappeared and his eyes were filled with fear as he lifted up a shaky finger. “What the shit is that!”

The others’ eyes shot over to where he was pointing. There hidden halfway in the shadows was what looked to be a pale white creature that was slowly struggling to get up. After a few more seconds it became clear it was something unearthly. The being’s body groaned and creaked as it dropped its foot forward with a thud. With a few more steps it was fully in the light, revealing that it was not some creature or beast but a skeleton. 

“What in tarnation?!?!” Ruby took a step back while Aasim moved forward, protectively putting a hand in front of Ruby. 

“Let’s get back to the-” Clementine turned around and stopped her sentence, her golden brown eyes shaking with disbelief. “Ship….” 

There blocking the exit were more skeletons, alive and armed with sabers and cutlasses.

“What the hell is going on?” Aasim placed his hand on the hilt of his blade, his eyes hardening.

“Who knows, but it looks like we gotta fight our way out,” Louis drew his sword and rushed forward. With a cry and a mighty swing his sword came crashing down on one the skeletons in hopes he could shatter its defenses.

\-----

“Fuckin’ A!” Mitch crowed happily. “Bet you can't beat that,” The pirate flashed a smug, cocky smile over at the blond. 

Marlon returned the expression and gave a short laugh. “That spit shot wasn’t worth shit. I’ll easily be able to beat it.”

“Oh yeah?” Mitch moved forward. “Prove it. Put your money where your spit is. Five ducats says you can’t.”

“Heh, deal,” Marlon shook Mitch’s hand and was about to prepare his saliva for the long travel out to sea when a voice appeared behind them.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Prisha peered out from her comfortable place on the hammock.

“Spitting contest,” Mitch replied simply. “I’m gonna whoop Marlon’s ass at it.”   
“Spitting contest?!?!” Willy scampered forward along with AJ. Both boys looked intrigued by the statement.

“That’s right, but you can't join this round. I need to get Marlon’s coin first.”

Marlon scoffed. “Watch this,” With a deep, throaty sound Marlon produced as much saliva as he could before taking a deep breath and spitting. The hefty amount of saliva flew through the air and landed a little ways away from Ol’ Kickass with a soft plunk. 

“Damn it!” Mitch grumbled, a frown pulling on the corners of his lips.

“Told ya,” Marlon gave a smug smile then held out his hand. “Pay up.”

Mitch swore under his breath and tossed the coins forward which Marlon caught with ease. Prisha gave a soft laugh which made Mitch’s eyes shoot up and glare at her.

“What? Got something to say, Prisha?”

“Nothing that you would want to hear,” Prisha had a cocky expression on her face as her arm pulled Violet closer towards her. 

“You’d just say a bunch of shit that isn’t true anyway,” Mitch’s words made Prisha’s smile falter. She never liked it when someone insinuated that she had done something she hadn’t. The change in her expression made Mitch’s smile grow. “That’s what I thought.”

“I won’t fall for your weak attempt to goad me into a spitting contest.”

“You’re doing the spitting contest?” AJ looked over at Prisha with large eyes.

“Umm, well,” Prisha started but Willy interrupted her before she could continue.

“Are you gonna do it?” Willy looked at her with such sincere excitement that it made Prisha hesitate in saying no.

“Guys, she’s kind of stuck in the hammock,” Marlon pointed out which made both of the younger pirates’ faces fall. 

“I’ll join the competition,” Prisha stated, making AJ and Willy look excited once more. Ever so carefully, Prisha untangled herself from Violet. The others offered to help but Prisha insisted that it would definitely lead to Violet waking up. Once she had successfully slipped out of the hammock and made sure that Violet was secure she moved forward to join the contest. Marlon was up first, giving his best try as his saliva flew in the air and landed around the same spot as before. Mitch was next. After gathering up a rather impressive amount of spit he took his turn and surpassed Marlon’s attempt. 

“Ha!” Mitch was relishing in his victory when Prisha pushed him aside. 

“I’ll show you how it’s really done.” Prisha took a deep breath then positioned her feet in what she deemed the best position. After gathering a fair amount of saliva she tilted her head and spit. Her saliva flew through the sky and landed past the other two by quite a fair distance.

“What the fuck?!?!” Mitch grabbed the ship’s side and leaned forward. Marlon looked just as surprised, his eyes blinking in shock.

“That was awesome!” AJ hopped up and down in glee.

“So cool!” Willy agreed, stomping his feet excitedly. 

“How did you get your spit to go that far?” Marlon turned and looked at his friend. 

Prisha had a proud look on her face. “It's quite simple. If you balance the amount of saliva in your mouth and tilt your head at the right angle you can get a trajectory that will surely clinch you the win.”

Marlon and Mitch looked lost about that explanation while AJ and Willy both pulled on Prisha’s arm, begging her to teach them the secret spitting technique. 

“Hey,” Brody’s warm voice stopped the excitement for a moment as the auburn pirate strolled forward. “Do you know if Ruby said when she’d get back?”

“She didn’t give a time,” Marlon replied.

“They said they would be back by sundown,” Prisha added, her eyes narrowing for a second when she saw the concern on Brody’s face. “Why?”

“Oh, it's no big deal. Omar just burnt his hand a bit and I was wondering where the ointment is.”

“I know where it is. I can go with you if you’d like.” Prisha offered. Brody looked surprised for a second that Prisha knew of the location but when the realization of why hit her, the auburn pirate felt a bit bad.

“Okay, that would be great,” Brody walked alongside Prisha and quickly changed the subject. “Think they’re having fun on their double date?”

“I’m sure they are,” Prisha gave a soft smile. “Knowing them, I’m sure they’re enjoying the time away from the ship.

\-----

“God, I wish we could go back to the ship,” Clementine groaned as she swung her cutlass out at another skeleton, knocking its head clean off. She knew that it would do nothing to stop them though. As they had discovered after Ruby delivered the first decapitation, the skeletons wouldn’t die. No matter how hard Louis hit or how strategically placed Aasim’s attacks were it did nothing to deter the skeletons from attacking once more. 

“They just keep getting back up!” Ruby grumbled in frustration, blocking an attack from a rapier that a skeleton wearing pirate garb sent her way. Curling up her free hand, the fiery redhead sent it crashing against her opponent’s skull. The head bounced off with her punch and cracked against the wall. Aasim stared in awe of his love, completely taken in by the badassery of Ruby. He was so entranced he failed to notice a new skeleton had made its way over to him.

“Better keep your eyes on the fight, good buddy.” Louis playfully wiggled his eyebrows at Aasim before blocking an attack and sending a swift kick towards his opponent. The skeleton was sent flying, knocking over three others in the process. “I am the greatest pirate of all time!” Louis pulled on the sides of his coat when suddenly Aasim gripped his collar and yanked him backwards. That move saved Louis from serious harm. Aasim disarmed the skeleton before grabbing it by its collarbone and tossing it against the wall.

“Any plans, guys?” Clementine stood back to back with Ruby as they faced the next onslaught of opponents together.

“Nothing comes to mind,” Louis ducked an attack and sent a flurry of his own. “What about you, Aasim?”

“I don’t recall-” Aasim paused for a moment, his face scrunched up in concentration when his eyes lit up with an idea. “I may have something,” Aasim’s statement made the other three smile at their newfound hope. The cartographer sidestepped another opponent before continuing. “Prisha and I found these old scrolls a while back from a seller off the coast of the western bank of Deadman’s Bluff. He was a rather odd fellow who-”

“Pookie, I love your stories, but I need you to hurry along with it,” Ruby crushed a bone under her heel then proceeded to link arms with Clementine and spin her around. 

“Sorry, my treasure. My point is we found scrolls talking of cursed objects.”

“Cursed objects?” Louis looked confused for a split second before his eyes grew wide. “Oh, shit!” Louis spun around and dodged the attack.

“Your necklace!” Clementine stumbled, her peg leg getting caught in one of the eye sockets of a skull. The skull shuffled around before a headless skeleton picked it up, causing the pirate to lose her footing. 

“Clem!” Louis ran forward and caught her while Ruby and Aasim worked together to push back the swarm of enemies.

“I’m fine,” Clem gave a reassuring smile which seemed to ease Louis’ fear for a moment. 

“Aasim, hurry up with the solution!” Louis snapped which made his friend frown.

“I’m trying to remember!” Aasim shot back a look of annoyance before slamming a skeleton into the cave wall. The four continued to fight off the incoming attacks for a few minutes when suddenly Aasim let out a small gasp. “I got it! The scroll that Prisha and I studied spoke of a blood sacrifice that would break the curse on certain objects. There’s no guarantee it will work, but…”

“We don’t have time for buts,” Ruby’s sword pierced through a skull that she flicked off with annoyance. 

“Rubes is right. Here goes nothing,” Louis grabbed the necklace and tore it off his neck. Taking his blade, he pressed the sharp edge to his palm and slid it across an inch or two. Pressing his fingers into a fist, he let his blood drip down and splatter against the stone on the necklace. The thick red covered the delicate translucent stone and soon the whole stone matched the red splotch in the middle. It seemed as though it did nothing at first. But after a moment the skeletons stopped their attack. All their skulls turned and looked towards Louis as though waiting for an order.

“What's going on?” Louis whispered over to his love.

“I have no fucking idea,” Clemenitne whispered back, still gripping the hilt of her cutlass. 

“Remarkable!” Aasim walked forward and studied the skeletons curiously. “It seems as though that old tale was true.”

“Old tale?’ Ruby asked. Her hand wrapped round Aasim’s arm and pulled him away from the opponents in case they suddenly attacked again. 

“There was a tale going around a tavern that Marlon and I visited a few stops ago speaking about an object known to command a group of skeletons. They were said to be the remains of those that sailed with Captain Kidd.”

“Really?” Louis whispered. He and Clementine glanced down at the blood-soaked necklace. “If that’s the case... I, Louis Mason, captain of the Ericson Pirates, demand that you stop fighting and, um… shit,” Louis didn’t really know what to say next. “Just rest and don’t go hurting people anymore.”

The skeletons stared blankly at Louis before their bones shook around violently, causing them to drop their weapons. After a second the bones fell to the ground, clattering against each other until there wasn’t a single skeleton left standing.

“Good lord,” Ruby sheathed her weapon and let out a long sigh of relief. “That sure was one hell of fight,”

“No kidding,” Aasim took a shaky breath. 

“We did good, though. Right, Clem?” Louis smiled over lovingly at Clementine when he noticed that her weight was shifting. “Clem!” Louis grabbed onto her waist as her knee buckled.

“Sorry, guess I’m at the limit for my peg leg,” She gave an apologetic smile. 

“It's understandable,” Aasim stated simply. “Shall we head back to the ship?”   


“That would be for the best,” Ruby looked over and saw that Louis had swept Clementine up into his arms which she protested against for all of five seconds before enjoying it. 

“We’ll have quite the tale to share with the crew when we get back,” Louis led the way with a smile.

“We sure will. But after I patch up your hand,” Ruby added.

“True, true. As far as double dates go in the life of piracy, I’d say it wasn’t our best but hey, maybe in the future we’ll look back and realize this isn't even our worst double date,” Louis gave a grin but that didn’t convince the others.

“Don’t jinx it,” Aasim shook his head with a small frown.

“Louis,” Clementine placed a hand on his arm, “How about we try to make this the worst date out of all our double dates, now and in the future.”

“Hear, hear. Here’s to not getting our asses kicked by skeletons in the future and to many more double dates.” Louis crowed. “So, wanna double date in the next port town?”

Ruby and Aasim shared a look then glanced back at Louis.

“I think we’ll take a rain check on that,” Ruby offered a warm smile towards her friend.

“Okay, well I’m sure that Prisha and Violet would love to go on a double date with us anyway,” Louis continued to chatter as he led the way towards Ol’ Kickass. The four pirates smiled and laughed as they made their way to their seaworthy vessel, looking forward to being back with their crew.


End file.
